Losing Control
by Aquamaureen13
Summary: Robin and Kid Flash awake, tied up, in an unknown location. Just when it seems like they're trapped, Artemis enters the scene. But is she really helping the situation or making it worse? Warning, Rated M, not for kiddies.


**WARNING! This is not for children. This is RATED M.**_  
_

**Involves sexual themes but no full on sex. There actually is some semblance of a plot, not just pointless smut (okay, it's somewhat sexy smutty goodness). The main pairing is Spitfire but Traught fans will be somewhat satisfied too by this little one-shot.  
**

**Please save your reviews until the end, it was a bit of a sweet ending if I do say so myself.**

* * *

_Where the hell am I?_

That was the first thought that ran through both the minds of Kid Flash and Robin.

They had awoken tied to a pole with a cloth tied around their mouths to keep them from calling out. Looking around they quickly spotted each other. They felt some comfort in knowing that they weren't alone in this situation. However, alone or not, it did nothing to calm the severity of the situation.

Where exactly were they? How did they get here? Who brought them here? Why?

Questions raced their mind as they both struggled to break free of their bonds. Whoever had tied the ropes was an expert at it for even the boy wonder couldn't get out of it.

Robin's hands were tied above Kid Flash's but it was too far so they couldn't even reach each other's knots.

With the exception of the pole, the room was empty. Black walls with no windows and a checkered floor. The only sign of an exit was a doorway. It held no doorknob so it must have been automatic.

The doorway lifted and both boys looked up interested and coldly to see who their captive could be. Their cold eyes soon showed shock as they saw just who entered the room.

Artemis.

However, it didn't seem as though she was the one who brought them here. Her hands were cuffed behind their back and something seemed off about her eyes. She looked weak or something. Shadowed hands pushed her into the room before the door shut behind the blonde archer. Artemis fell to the ground before them. The captive boys would have spoken had it not been for the gags stopping them. KF tried to talk but it only came out muffled.

Artemis looked at them. Her grey eyes were darker than usual. She was panting in her breath and suddenly the cuffs had opened and fallen off her. Artemis just backed away from the two teammates to which she earned confused looks from them. "Aphro-disiac…i-inside me. C-can't think straight. Have t-to stay aw-way." Artemis tried to explain panting and stuttering.

Both boys watched concerned as the blonde put her hands to her head. They saw her struggle to keep away from them. If she really did have aphrodisiac inside her then it must be taking all her self control to keep away from the two bound young heroes. It was no secret they were fit and attractive, that plus being tied up and helpless to stop her did not help the situation. The aphrodisiac appeared to be taking it's affect on her because they looked as her hands moved from her head to her body. One hand was on her breast and the other was being used to rub herself through her clothing.

Artemis was losing control.

A blush appeared on Artemis' cheeks. She was touching herself in front of her teammates of course she was embarrassed. The aphrodisiac seemed to be wearing through her mental levels because she stopped feeling embarrassed about this yet something held her back from getting near her friends. It was that part she held on to as she continued to rub and touch herself in front of the boy wonder and the speedster.

The teen boys looked away, ignoring her small moans. They understood the circumstances and they needed to figure a way out of this situation. Robin still had his utility belt. He gave a look to Kid Flash and looked down at his belt. The redhead nodded in understanding and they both moved. Robin tried to get his hips as close to Wally's hands as he could.

Kid Flash grinned as he managed to grab a birdarang. He then began using the weapon to cut at the ropes around his hands. He cut until the metal blade of the birdarang hit the hidden metal wire within the rope. KF gave Robin a look and they both sighed disappointed. Should have known they had planned for this.

They had both not being paying attention to Artemis for so long that neither of them noticed that she had stripped herself to nothing but her bra and underwear which wore of green lace. Being teenage boys their bodies reacted upon seeing her so bare and still touching herself. Their bodies tensed as they began to grow hard. No matter how hard they tried they couldn't look away. The scene was too captivating.

Artemis' hand was inside her panties, two fingers in her pussy with her thumb rubbing her sensitive clit. Her free hand had moved from her right breast to her left, pinching the nipple through the material of her bra. Her moans and heavy breathing were the only sounds heard in the room.

Only when she screamed with her orgasm did the two boys look away. They felt embarrassed and guilty for watching Artemis in that state.

KF, feeling daring, went to look back over at Artemis. Unfortunately she wasn't where she had been. She had moved and was now kneeling beside KF, looking him in the eyes. Wally let out a muffled exclamation in shock. Robin turned to see what made his friend call out only to see Artemis' side profile as she looked at his fellow tied up comrade.

Wally tensed, unsure of what the archer's next actions would be. She reaching out her hands and untied his gag. She removed the cloth from his mouth before doing the same to Robin. Wally gave a sigh of relief. "Thanks Arty." He thanked.

"Yeah, I guess the aphrodisiac wore off aft-" Robin began to say when Artemis' lips covered his own, her tongue intruding his mouth as he gasped.

"Artemis!" KF yelled at her but she paid him no mind. Guess the aphrodisiac hadn't worn off after all. It must have been stronger than they thought. They had assumed that she was back to normal after just that one orgasm but it was apparent that that wasn't the case.

The raven haired boy tried to break his mouth away but Artemis placed her hands on either side of his face. Her hands kept his head from turning away. He didn't want to bite Artemis' tongue, it's not like she was in charge of her actions. He just decided to wait this out and hoping it wouldn't continue further. He prayed that maybe Artemis could restrain herself like before.

"Artemis you have to stop this and help us break free." Wally tried to reason with her while she kissed Robin. When the need for air became too strong Artemis separated her lips from Robin's, leaving them both panting for breath.

Robin's masked eyes looked into her grey ones. "Artemis, please, we need to get out of here. You have to focus. You need to regain control of yourself." Robin tried to tell her. However, Artemis just smashed her lips back on his in response.

As they kissed Artemis moved so that she was straddling him. She rolled her hips above his slowly growing bulge causing him to let out an unexpected moan. Artemis once again thrust her tongue into his mouth. KF kept trying to talk to Artemis but his words were completely falling upon deaf ears.

When Artemis once again pulled her mouth away from the younger hero's she then moved her mouth to his ear. She blew into it softly cause him to slightly arch his back. "Artemis." Robin hissed out through gritted teeth. It was obvious he himself was beginning to slip from his own self control. How could he not with a near naked Artemis on top of him?

Teeth grazed lightly at the lobe of Dick's ear. "I want you inside me Robin." The blonde whispered huskily in his ear before nibbling at the lobe once more as she ground her hips into his. The whisper had been just loud enough for Wally to hear as well as Dick's moan afterwards.

"Okay, now you _really_ need to stop this Artemis." Wally told her as he struggled more. He didn't know what made him more upset at the moment; the fact that he was helpless to break free or the fact that Artemis was up against Dick instead of himself. KF liked the feisty spitfire, though he'd never admit it. Knowing it probably wouldn't work, Wally began trying to vibrate himself. Maybe he'd be able to move just fast enough and long enough to phase his molecules through the metal-wired rope that bound his hands. The blonde pulled away from feasting on Dick's ear to look over at the struggling redhead. Her lips tugged in a smirk as a thought ran through her mind.

When she got off of the raven haired boy he let out a small whine from the loss. Artemis then made her way to Wally whose eyes were closed in concentration as his body was vibrating. Artemis quickly straddled him and grinded her pussy down into his vibrating body which included the now very hard bulge in between his legs.

Green eyes shot open shocked as he felt a delicious wetness above him that began rubbing him the right way. He stopped vibrating when he noticed Artemis had gotten onto of him. He knew his idea wouldn't work but on the plus side it had brought Artemis over to him and off his best friend.

Artemis placed her lips on Wally's and to her shock he actually thrust his tongue into her mouth. Dick watched stunned as they both battled their tongues back and forth. Dick knew Wally liked Artemis; it was actually kind of obvious. However, Robin never expected his friend to actually act on it and especially not now of all times. Artemis was on a freaking aphrodisiac while they were tied up. Then again, that would have made it the perfect time to act upon his crush since Artemis wanted it badly. But still, it's not like she was in control of herself. Plus they were in some unknown location which some unknown baddy put them in and who knows if he/she is watching or not and they don't know what will happen to themselves once this is over with.

Wally bucked up against her as she moved her hips against him. She pulled her lips away with a smile. "A willing participant, I like that." Artemis stated as she began biting at his covered neck. Their bodies moved together and Robin was helpless to stop it so he remained silent.

Groans escaped Kid Flash's lips as Artemis kept moving against him. She then pulled down the zipper in the back of his suit. And there in lied the problem. With Wally's hands tied she wouldn't be able to get his suit off him, thus couldn't get to what they both needed her to get to. However, Artemis was still Artemis despite being really _really_ horny right now. So she began undoing the knots in the ropes herself until he was free.

Robin began thinking that maybe this was what Wally planned all along. To get Artemis to set him free. However, that was not the case as proven seconds later. For when the speedster was free he brought his hands to her face and smashed their lips together in a heated kissed once more. Robin was seriously beginning to question his friend but he was once again proven wrong. Wally moved at super speed to where he fully redressed himself and Artemis before tying her hands up behind her back. Sure he wanted her, but not like this. Wally then gave her a quick punch to knock her out, because knowing her she'd escape from her bonds.

Robin sighed relived as his friend raced over to him and untied him. Robin rubbed his wrists before standing up. "Thanks man, thought I lost you there." Robin said.

"I'm full of surprises." Wally told him. Both boys looked down as Artemis unconscious. They couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor girl.

Wally picked up Artemis bridal style while Robin hacked the door to get it to open. What they found on the other side was a completely abandoned building. They guessed Artemis had been used as a distraction while the bad guys cleared out after doing whatever it was they had been doing.

"Let's get back to the cave." Wally stated.

"And we never talk about this again?" Robin questioned and Wally nodded in agreement. The two best friends then exited the empty warehouse with the unconscious blonde to fight another day. When the returned to the cave, they managed to cure her from the aphrodisiac in her with no questions asked. Artemis had awoken to remember nothing but when she did awake Wally was at her bedside. To her surprise he asked her out on a date….And to his surprise she said yes.


End file.
